In electrical systems, an electrical panel contains electrical breakers. The electrical breakers limit current supplied to electrical components in the electrical system. As the number of electrical components included in residences has increased, the number of electrical cables exiting the electrical panels has also increased. During operation of the electrical components, heat may be produced in the electrical cables. The heat may cause a dangerous situation. For example, when multiple electrical cables directly contact one another, the insulation of one or more electrical cables may break down because of heat generated in the electrical cables. When the insulation breaks down, a short between electrical circuits may be caused. Additionally, the heat may be transferred to materials surrounding the electrical cables, which may spark a fire.
Similarly, the complexity of plumbing systems has increased as the number of plumbing appliances has increased. For instance, plumbing systems may include multiple plumbing manifolds and/or radiant floor heating. The multiple plumbing manifolds and/or radiant floor heating may include multiple pipes or tubes that may be routed under floors and through walls. The pipes or tubes may extend from the plumbing appliances over long distances. When filled with water, the pipes or tubes may flex and rupture. When the pipes or tubes rupture, the water inside may leak and damage surrounding components.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.